The programming of a VCR for unattended recording was greatly simplified by the introduction of compressed codes for the channel, date, time, and length (CDTL) data for a desired program. The compressed code of Gemstar Development Corporation is known as PLUSCODE.TM. compressed code.
The further aid in the programming for unattended recording, the program guide or schedule of programs to be broadcast over the air or by cable at a later date are available in the VBI, as full frame video, on tape, on floppy discs or in ROM. The program guide is displayed to provide the user with easy access to the guide and as an aid in programming the VCR for later recording.